Lovable
by black-tsukkei
Summary: Kisah yang berkisar antara perasaan Tsukishima pada Ushijima. Si kacamata yang tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Ushijima dalam dirinya. Dan Hinata yang kepolosan matanya ternodai. Ushitsuki. non-AU. Ngikut #EventGarisMiring. R&R?
1. Lovable

**Loveable**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tsukishima Kei**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Boys love, OOC, absurd, typo-typo bertebaran, plot ancur, dll (lol)**

.

.

.

Sejak awal Tsukishima sudah memprediksinya, cepat atau lambat segalanya akan terungkap. Walau… ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Hinata yang pertama mempergokinya. Lebih masuk akal jika itu Yamaguchi, Suga, Sawamura, atau minimal, Kageyama. Yah, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan ikut ambil bagian dari ini semua, karena Tsukishima tidak punya kepercayaan pada intuisi Hinata sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Berawal dari luka di celah antara jari manis dan kelingking kanannya musim semi kemarin. Ushijima Wakatoshi sang pelaku, ia dengan _spike_ -nya yang _unblockable._ Tsukishima mendapat pemohonan maaf setelahnya, tidak hanya dengan gestur kecil sang _spiker_ di lapangan pada akhir set kelima, namun juga di satu lorong di dalam gedung.

Tsukishima tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu, Ushijima terlihat serius padahal Tsukishima tidak terlalu memperdulikan lagi lukanya.

Si kacamata menjadi makin kesal ketika Ushijima menjabat tangannya beberapa detik lebih lama ketimbang dengan member Karasuno lainnya.

 _Hanya kali ini,_ batin Tsukishima mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

.

Keluar dari lapangan, Tsukishima berhembus lega, berpikiran bahwa ia tidak akan lagi melihat si kekar dari Shiratorizawa itu untuk waktu yang—semoga saja—cukup lama.

Tidak sampai ia mendapat undangan _training camp_ untuk para murid kelas satu terbaik se-Miyagi beberapa waktu kemudian. Dan oh, tidak perlu diterka lagi, Ushijima ada di sana. Tidak, Ushijima memang bukan anak kelas satu, ia dan beberapa anggota dari Shiratorizawa diundang oleh pelatih mereka yang juga melatih untuk _training camp_ tersebut—sebagai lawan latih tanding.

Mungkin saat itu Ushijima sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikan Tsukishima lagi, dan sang _middle blocker_ Karasuno itupun sama tidak pedulinya.

Atau, itu hanya apa yang ada dalam kepala Tsukishima saja.

.

Tsukishima kembali bertemu dengan siswa kelas tiga dari Shiratorizawa itu sewaktu ia berada di toko sepatu. _As expected_ , mereka tinggal di prefektur yang sama, dan dengan terkenalnya toko itu di kalangan atlet, si _blonde_ tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Kau, nomer 11 Karasuno kah?"

Tsukishima menoleh ke sumber suara, "Dan kau kapten Shiratorizawa."

"Tidak, aku—mantan kapten."

 _"Ahsou, sumanai."_

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," Ushijima menawarkan tangannya.

Beberapa saat Tsukishima terpaku, kemudian dengan ragu menjabat uluran Ushijima, "Tsukishima Kei."

.

 _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi_ , batin Tsukishima. Ushijima menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, dan sekarang entah setan apa yang merasuki Tsukishima, ia berakhir di dalam mobil sang mantan kapten. Dan sial, Tsukishima tidak pernah tahu jika Ushijima sekaya itu. Oh Tuhan, tolong bantu Tsukishima yang malang, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri, merasa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah Tsukishima selama ini. Astaga—

"Jadi, Tsukishima- _san_ ," Tsukishima menoleh, "sampai disini, arah mana yang harus kuambil?"

Tsukishima melihat ke jalan, "Ah, uh, kiri."

Ushijima mengikuti arahan si _blonde_ sampai di depan rumahnya. Dengan Tsukishima membungkuk sopan setelah melayangkan ucapan terimakasih begitu sampai.

"Um, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Karena kita punya hobi yang sama, itu mungkin."

Ushijima mengangkat sudut bibirnya naik, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Tsukishima- _san_."

"Sampai jumpa."

Tsukishima tidak tahu jika perpisahannya dengan Ushijima kali itu adalah apa yang mendasari hubungannya dengan pria itu sekarang. Selama hanya dengan beberapa minggu, intensitas pertemuannya dengan Ushijima terus naik. Hingga pada pertengahan musim semi, tepat seminggu sebelum Karasuno berangkat ke nasional, Ushijima menyatakan perasaannya pada si kacamata.

Dan Tsukishima tidak lagi bisa menolak laki-laki yang perhatian, lembut, dan baik seperti Ushijima.

Dari situlah Tsukishima mulai meragukan pilihannya. Bukan, itu bukan salah Ushijima. Tsukishima hanya merasa tidak pantas. Untuk orang seperti Ushijima yang menurutnya, sempurna; bisa menyukainya. Beberapa kali Tsukishima berpikir keras—apa yang Ushijima lihat darinya?

"Tsukishima," yang dipanggil menegadah, netranya langsung bertemu dengan milik Ushijima, "ada sesuatu yang membebanimu?"

Tsukishima menatap _strawberry shortcake_ di hadapannya yang masih utuh, kemudian kembali ke wajah kekasihnya. Memaksakan senyum.

"Bukan hal yang tidak biasa, sebentar lagi, turnamen musim semi dimulai," jawabnya.

Tsukishima dapat melihat ekspresi curiga Ushijima, namun ketika ia mulai menyantap _cake_ favoritnya, ekspresi Ushijima berubah lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Tsukki, kau terlihat sedang terkena masalah, ada apa?" kini Yamaguchi yang menanyakan, ia sedari tadi melihat Tsukishima yang tidak seperti biasanya, terus-terusan memperhatikan jendela kelas tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan sang guru—bahkan, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari guru Bahasa Jepangnya yang selama ini merupakan hal mudah bagi si _blonde_.

Kini Tsukishima tidak bisa memakai alasan 'ujian tengah semester' lagi karena yang dihadapinya adalah Yamaguchi, temannya sedari kecil. Tsukishima pun hanya bisa lari dari pertanyaan itu dengan mengalihkan topik.

Namun yang menyadari perubahan Tsukishima bukan hanya Ushijima dan Yamaguchi saja, itu juga mencakup pelatih Ukai dan teman setimnya di Karasuno—Kageyama yang paling bersemangat mengejeknya.

Dan hal itu berlanjut sampai pada kencan berikutnya dengan Ushijima.

"Tsukishima, kau tahu, kau harusnya bicara padaku jika kau punya masalah," kata Ushijima, khawatir pada ekspresi kesusahan yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya.

Tsukishima menggeleng, dan nampaknya hal itu membuat Ushijima marah.

"Tsukishima, jika kau memang merasa ini semua terlalu cepat, kau seharusnya tidak menerimaku. Kau bahkan lebih terasa jauh ketimbang sebelum kita mulai pacaran."

Ushijima berdiri membuat Tsukishima menegadah, "Ini sia-sia," ucap Ushijima kemudian, "Pikirkan kembali pilihanmu, anggap ini adalah waktu dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan datang jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya."

Ushijima pergi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meninggalkan Tsukishima terpaku di tempat duduknya, _strawberry shortcake_ utuh dan segelas teh yang tadinya hangat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Hei Tsukki, ada apa dengan matamu?" Tsukishima berani bersumpah, pertanyaan yang diajukan Yamaguchi untuk mengawali harinya itu adalah kalimat paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak suka menunjukkan kelemahannya, namun sekarang ia tertangkap basah. Tsukishima hanya bisa berharap Yamaguchi tidak sepintar itu untuk menyadarinya, atau ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari suasana hati Tsukishima.

Dan entah Yamaguchi masuk ke kategori yang mana, Tsukishima bersyukur temannya langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, "Ah, kudengar dari Suga- _senpai_ , lusa kita ada latih tanding dengan Shiratorizawa."

Tsukishima ingin kembali menangis.

.

.

.

Di hari pertandingan, Tsukishima tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari Ushijima. Matanya terus mencari-cari keberadaan sang _ace_ dari Shiratorizawa itu. Namun ketika Ushijima balik menatapnya, Tsukishima membuang muka.

Pada set ke-3, pelatih Ukai mengganti Tsukishima usai melihat performanya yang buruk di latih tanding kali ini. Dan Tsukishima yang duduk di bangku cadangan membuat Yamaguchi khawatir, namun yang tidak ia ketahui, seseorang yang lain juga ikut khawatir.

.

Pertandingan selesai dengan Shiratorizawa yang memenangkan semua dari empat set sesi latih tanding mereka. Tendou sempat mengejek absennya Tsukishima dari lapangan sehingga timnya bisa dengan mudah mencetak skor. Ushijima yang juga mendengar ejekan yang ditujukan Tendou pada Hinata itu hanya bisa bungkam.

.

.

.

Tsukishima menatap wajahnya di cermin, ia terlihat menyedihkan. Dibasuhnya lagi wajah itu dengan air, berharap alirannya ikut membawa kekesalannya, namun tentu itu adalah hal sia-sia. Yamaguchi sudah beberapa saat yang lalu meninggalkannya, dan kini ia sendiri di dalam toilet pria Shiratorizawa.

"Tsukishima," suara berat itu kembali terdengar, tiap bunyi suku katanya menggelegar di dalam toilet.

 _Tsukishima telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri._

Ia menutup matanya sambil mengenakan kembali kacamatanya, manik emasnya tidak berani menatap Ushijima.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih buru-buru mencoba keluar dari ruang yang dirasanya semakin sempit.

" _Kei_."

Kurang selangkah lagi untuk Tsukishima bisa keluar dari toilet, namun panggilan tegas dari siswa kelas tiga itu membekukannya.

"Bagaimana," Ushijima berjalan mendekati si murid kelas satu hingga ia memerangkap Tsukishima dengan kedua tangannya di dinding, "pendapatmu mengenaiku?"

Tsukishima masih dalam keterpakuannya mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya, namun ia tidak bisa memaksakan satu katapun keluar dari sepasang _plump_ merah mudanya.

Merasakan bahwa Tsukishima tidak mungkin menjawabnya, tatapan Ushijima melunak, "Kau tahu?" mulainya, "Kau sangat manis dan aku selalu ingin membuatmu tersenyum;" jeda, "Itu semata-mata bukan karena penampilanmu saja," senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Ushijima yang biasanya datar itu.

"Kau sarkastik, menyebalkan dan pesimis, kupikir aku maso, sampai sifat introvet dalam dirimu membuatku tidak merasa cukup untuk terus mengeksposmu."

Mendengar itu, bunga Sakura mekar di wajah Tsukishima.

"Aku," jeda, "menyukai segala yang ada pada dirimu, jika kau menanyakannya."

Kalimat ragu-ragu keluar dari bibir Tsukishima, dengan wajahnya yang merah padam dan maniknya yang masih tidak berani menatap milik Ushijima.

"Aku juga,"

 _Menyukaimu._

"menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Itu mendekati akhir dari kunjungan mereka ke Shiratorizawa, dan satu anggota tim mereka belum kembali dari toilet. Sawamura hendak menyuruh Tanaka untuk menjemput Tsukishima, namun tepat setelah Tanaka mengiyakan, Tsukishima datang.

 _Lirik._

Hinata sekejap bungkam seperti ia baru saja melihat hantu, lirikannya tajam mengintai tiap pergerakan dari Tsukishima—yang menyadarinya, Kageyama pun tidak bisa berkata apa.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian menunggu," ucap Tsukishima datar.

Tanaka memukul keras punggung sang adik kelas, memaksa protes keluar dari bibir Tsukishima "Yahh, kekalahan ini bukan salahmu Tsukishima! Ayo kita kalahkan mereka lain kali!" ucapnya penuh semangat seperti biasa.

Semua anggota tim voli pria Karasuno tersenyum pada ucapan Tanaka, tidak menyadari Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Tsukishima.

"Hei Tsukishima, sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Ushiwaka?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat tak hanya seluruh anggota tim voli Karasuno terpaku, namun juga anggota tim voli Shiratorizawa yang mempelototkan mata mereka tidak percaya.

 _"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAI SIAPAPUN, LAMA GA POST, UDAH SETAHUN LEBIH SEJAK FF YANG KUPOST DI AKUN INI HAHAHA.**

 **Aku kembali dengan obsesi baru ;)** _ **UshiTsuki is precious!**_ **Yah walau KuroTsuki tetap di hati tapi UshiTsuki juga kiyot, nggak kalah sama KageTsuki. Dan dengan sikap Ushijima yang udah kayak cowok idaman setiap cewek, kebayang terus kalo Ushijima pasti bakalan jadi tipe pacar setia yang romantis.**

 **Dasarnya sih emang Tsukki-nya aja yang shipable banget, kalo sama Kuroo pasti konyol, sama Kageyama berantem terus, sama Ushijima jadi penurut, sama Yamaguchi errm, jadi fleksibel(?)** _ **lol**_ **. Intinya emang Tsukki dengan kekuatan** _ **tsudere**_ **supernya itu cocok sama siapa aja dah wkwk (ini apa?)**

 **Makasih udah baca,** _ **review**_ **jangan lupa /wink/**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Hinata hendak pergi ke toilet, dengan tangan memegang celananya sudah tidak tahan, namun langkahnya memelan ketika ia mendengar suara decapan, "U-Ushijima- _sa_ —"

Dan kemudian ia merasa matanya ternodai oleh pemandangan sang kapten kelas tiga dari Shiratorizawa sedang mencium teman setimnya, Tsukishima.

Tunggu, APA?

Hinata melebarkan sepasang matanya tidak percaya. Pintu toilet tidak tertutup, jadi Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas kejadian di hadapannya kini, dan buruknya, sepasang orang yang sedang menghisap bibir satu sama lain itu tidak menyadari adanya pihak ketiga yang menyaksikan.

Kembali berpikir jernih, Hinata pun cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ada salah satu dari pasangan itu yang melihatnya, sekejap tidak lagi merasa ingin kencing.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE END**


	2. Sebelas

**Lovable** — **Sebelas**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tsukishima Kei**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Boys love, OOC, absurd, typo-typo bertebaran, plot ancur, dll (lol)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Dai ichi._**

* * *

" _Gomenasai_."

" _Ah iie,_ itu bukan salahmu."

Ushijima mengangguk.

Itu hanyalah pertemuan singkat yang wajar bagi Tsukishima, dan sebenarnya pun ia tidak perlu permintaan maaf dari orang yang telah melukai tangannya hanya karena ia terlalu kuat dalam menghempas bola—dalam sebuah pertandingan resmi untuk memperebutkan posisi puncak. Bukannya itu wajar? Jika seseorang terlalu terpacu mengejar kemenangan dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk itu? Kini Tsukishima yang malah tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran sang kapten dari Shiratorizawa itu.

* * *

 ** _Dai ni._**

* * *

Grip.

Genggam mengerat itu sudah bagai pelecehan bagi Tsukishima, namun dalam pertandingan, di depan ratusan, ah tidak, mungkin sampai seribu lebih penonton yang menyaksikan akhir laga antara Karasuno _koukousei_ dan Shiratorizawa _koukousei_ itu, ia tidak bisa bertingkah ceroboh dengan memutus paksa jabat tangannya dengan sang kapten sekaligus _ace_ musuhnya—Ushijima Wakatoshi.

* * *

 ** _Dai san._**

* * *

"Kau, nomer 11 Karasuno kah?"

Tsukishima menoleh ke sumber suara, "Dan kau kapten Shiratorizawa."

"Tidak, aku—mantan kapten."

" _Ahsou, sumanai_."

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," Ushijima menawarkan tangannya.

Beberapa saat Tsukishima terpaku, kemudian dengan ragu menjabat uluran Ushijima, "Tsukishima Kei."

* * *

 ** _Dai yon._**

* * *

"Jadi, Tsukishima- _san_ ," Tsukishima menoleh, "sampai disini, arah mana yang harus kuambil?"

Tsukishima melihat ke jalan, "Ah, uh, kiri."

Ushijima mengikuti arahan si _blonde_ sampai di depan rumahnya. Dengan Tsukishima membungkuk sopan setelah melayangkan ucapan terimakasih begitu sampai.

"Um, apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Karena kita punya hobi yang sama, itu mungkin."

Ushijima mengangkat sudut bibirnya naik, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Tsukishima- _san_."

"Sampai…, jumpa."

* * *

 ** _Dai go._**

* * *

"Ah, Tsukishima- _san_."

Tsukishima mengalihkan atensinya dari _strawberry shortcake_ yang sudah setengah termakan di depannya, mendongak untuk kembali menemukan manik hitam kehijauan itu.

"Ushijima...,— _san_?"

Dia mengenakan pakaian trainingnya, warna putih dan ungu muda yang menjelaskan tempatnya bersekolah terlihat bagus ia kenakan, satu kepala _earphone_ menggantung di dadanya, sementara Tsukishima dapat melihat kabel kepala satunya naik ke telinga kanan sang _ace_ , kabel yang lebih besar terhubung dan menghilang di sakunya.

Ushiwaka terlihat bagus seperti biasanya, tatapan tegas dan ukuran tubuhnya yang mengintimidasi itu.

Tapi tunggu, bahkan dia masih berlatih di saat seperti ini? Bukankah ia sudah kelas tiga? Ah tapi, dia juga dimasukkan ke jejeran pemain muda nasional. Itu wajar saja.

"Sendirian?" tanya Ushijima, gelas plastik berisi jus ditangan.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Eh?!" si kacamata terperangah, "tidak meneruskan latihan pagimu?—tapi, silahkan."

Ushijima menaruh gelas jusnya di meja sebelum menempati kursi di hadapan Tsukishima, "Tidak sopan jika aku minum sambil berlari. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau masih kelas satu dan tinggal menghitung hari sampai pertandingan nasional dimulai, kenapa kau malah bermalas-malasan?"

Si _blonde_ menekuk wajahnya, tangannya memainkan garpu pada kuenya. Lalu, ia mendongak dan tersenyum, "Yah, maaf saja aku tidak sekuat dirimu."

Tapi berbeda dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang menerima sarkasnya, si helai gelap menanggap dengan senyuman, "Kulihat kau memang jauh berbeda dari si _chibi_ teman setimu itu."

"Jika kau menyamakan kami sejak awal, aku menyimpulkan kau bukan seorang yang cerdas, Ushijima- _san_."

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu, dan kepribadianmu itu," jeda, "aku suka."

 _Suka._

 _Suka._

 _Suka._

* * *

 ** _Dai roku._**

* * *

 ** _To: Ushiji_** ** _m_** ** _a Wakatoshi_**

 _Ushiji_ _m_ _a-san, apa kau keberatan jika aku berlatih dengan_ _m_ _u_ _m_ _inggu ini?_

 ** _To: Ushiji_** ** _m_** ** _a Wakatoshi_**

 _M_ _aaf tapi, aku ingin_ _m_ _eningkatkan blok ku. Dan spike_ _m_ _u sejauh ini_ _m_ _enjadi yang paling sulit kuatasi. Aku perlu lebih kuat jika lawanku nanti adalah Bokuto-san_

 ** _Fro_** ** _m_** ** _: Ushiji_** ** _m_** ** _a Wakatoshi_**

 _Ya, tentu. Datang keru_ _m_ _ahku, kukiri_ _m_ _ala_ _m_ _atnya nanti_

 _Nan—_

* * *

 ** _Dai nana._**

* * *

"Ugh. Seperti biasa, _spike_ -mu sungguh bertenaga."

"Butuh beberapa waktu sampai kau bisa terbiasa. Dan dengan tubuh kurusmu itu, butuh beberapa tahun untuk bisa memblok 70 persen dari _spike_ -ku."

Tsukishima menyeringai, "Hanya 70 persen setelah beberapa tahun huh?"

 _Koi._

* * *

 ** _Dai hachi._**

* * *

"Ushijima- _san_?"

"Ah, Tsukishima- _san_. Sudah berhenti bermalas-malasan?"

Ushijima memelankan larinya perlahan sampai ia berhenti di depan dua pemuda yang juga sedang lari pagi itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya tersisa dua minggu sampai pertandingan tingkat nasional diadakan," jawab Tsukishima datar seperti biasa.

"Ah _soudesuka_."

"Tsu—tsukki, se—sejak kapan kau dekat dengan kapten dari Shiratorizawa."

"Aku—"

"Mantan kapten bukankah begitu?"

"Tsu—tsukkiii…"

* * *

 ** _Dai kyuu._**

* * *

"Beli sepatu lagi?"

"Hm, sepatuku sudah rusak."

"Tunggu, bukankah itu baru sekitar 15 hari yang lalu kau membelinya?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang itu sudah robek, kualitasnya buruk, jadi aku ingin coba mencari yang lebih kokoh."

Ushijima balik menatap si _blonde_.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sedang mencari _pads_ baru."

"Tidak bersama si bintik itu?"

"Ah, Yamaguchi sudah beberapa waktu ini sibuk melatih _service_ -nya."

"Oh."

* * *

 ** _Dai juu._**

* * *

 ** _Fro_** ** _m_** ** _: Ushiji_** ** _m_** ** _a Wakatoshi_**

 _Tsukishi_ _m_ _a, bisakah kita berte_ _m_ _u setelah kau selesai dengan kegiatan klub_ _m_ _u?_

 ** _To: Ushiji_** ** _m_** ** _a Wakatoshi_**

 _Hanya sebentar. Ada apa tiba-tiba ingin berte_ _m_ _u?_

 ** _Fro_** ** _m_** ** _: Ushiji_** ** _m_** ** _a Wakatoshi_**

 _Aku ingin bicara. Kutunggu di depan toko dekat sekolah_ _m_ _u._

 ** _To: Ushiji_** ** _m_** ** _a Wakatoshi_**

 _Ah baik._

* * *

 ** _Dai juu-ichi._**

* * *

Tsukishima berjalan pulang, ia sendirian karena teman setimnya semua masih berlatih. Biasanya ia belum pulang di jam itu, namuin kali ini ia minta ijin untuk selesai lebih awal.

Semua itu tentunya karena seorang Ushiwaka yang memintanya, dan tiap langkahnya, Tsukishima merasakan detak jantungnya semakin berisik. Nyatanya ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, toh ini hanya pertemuan yang wajar dengan sang mantan kapten dari Shiratorizawa. Ya itu wajar—kan?

Tidak ketika dilihatnya Ushijima Wakatoshi berdiri di depannya, wajah terlihat gusar, dan tubuhnya yang tegang itu terlihat dari balik jersey putih dan ungu muda itu.

Lalu mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan Tsukishima sudah tahu, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda kekar bersurai gelap di hadapannya itu.

 _"Tsukishi_ _m_ _a Kei,_ _m_ _aukah kau_ _m_ _enjadi kekasihku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N: Ganiat nerusin sebenernya, toh ini fanfik buat event, tapi ide ini ngganjel(?) dikepala jadi ga fokus seharian.** **M** **aaf ini abal banget,** **m** **aklu** **m** **la** **m** **a ga nulis fanfik;;;;;;;;;;;;; (ta** **m** **bahan,** **m** **aaf kalau plotnya kecepetan, ini buatnya ngebut,** **m** **ungkin bakal diedit lagi besok /deep bow/)**


	3. Hard

**A/N: Anggap saja ini update, entah kenapa fanfik yang udah di _mark complete_ malah diperpanjang kayak gini, pastinya ini akibat author kurang bertanggung jawab dan masih berjiwa bocah.** **Gaperlu banyak cingcong, _welcome to my wildest fantasy!_ _HEAVY SEXUAL TENSION. MATURE READERS ADVISED!_** ** _You'd been warned._**

Pemilik tangan berjari panjang dan lentik itu tidak lagi heran apabila seseorang tiba-tiba memuji. Dianugerahi dengan berbagai kelebihan yang membedakan namun unggul dari kebanyakan orang, Tsukishima Kei patut berbangga akan hal tersebut. Walau yang dihadapinya kini adalah lebih dari pujian, menempatkannya pada posisi canggung yang juga mendebarkan.

Pagi ini Kei pergi berkunjung ke tempat Wakatoshi. Sekitar 6 bulan usia hubungan mereka, Wakatoshi sebagai bagian dari timnas memilih melanjutkan sekolah di ibukota. Meski demikian ia tidak tinggal di asrama atlet. Ibunya memaksa agar Wakatoshi menempati salah satu rumah properti keluarga agak jauh dari pusat kota.

Wakatoshi mengajaknya jalan-jalan begitu ia sampai di stasiun. Karena jarak stasiun dan rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh ia berjalan kaki menjemput Kei. Hal itu sudah biasa, dan Kei juga tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sambil berjalan dan terkadang menggunakan angkutan umum untuk berkeliling mengunjungi beberapa tempat favorit Wakatoshi, Kei menghargainya dan ia pun ikut menikmati.

Sore itu temperatur turun agak mengkhawatirkan, dan hujan musim gugur menjawab kekhawatiran mereka. Beruntungnya rumah Wakatoshi sudah cukup dekat. Di jalanan yang basah, tangan kokoh yang merangkul leher Kei dengan hati-hati mendorongnya untuk berjalan cepat, hampir berlari.

Tak lama hingga mereka sampai, keaadaan rumah Wakatoshi seperti setiap kali Kei pergi berkunjung--rapi dan bersih. Biasanya ada paman Wakatoshi yang juga tinggal di rumah tingkat dua itu, melihat bahwa pria apruh baya itu tidak datang menyapanya seperti biasa Kei sempat heran.

"Ugawara- _san_ mengambil cuti dan pergi berlibur ke Okinawa sejak dua hari yang lalu," ucap Wakatoshi mengagetkan Kei, mulutnya dekat ke telinga Kei dengan tangan ia taruh di bahunya dari belakang, menggoda. Bahasa tubuh yang meneriakkan intimidasi itu membuat Kei merasa lemah. Perasaanya dibuat kacau dengan munculnya antisipasi, penyesalan dan kegirangan?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kei berjalan masuk menjauhi Wakatoshi, masih membelakanginya karena ia tidak mau melihat mata yang lebih tua.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandi," kata Kei bergegas keluar dari suasana canggung yang sayangnya hanya ia yang merasakan. Di sisi lain, Ushijima Wakatoshi tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekaguman dan kepuasan yang ia rasakan. Wajah yang hampir setiap saat terlihat datar itu gagal menahan seringai yang apabila Kei melihatnya, ia pasti akan dibuat lemas.

Sekembalinya Kei dari kamar mandi, segar dan terbebas dari set pakaian basahnya. Mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang, dengan handuk di bahunya ia mencari kekasihnya ke ruang tengah. Di sana ia melihat Wakatoshi sedang menonton televisi. Ekspresinya yang datar selalu menyulitkan Kei untuk membaca isi kepalanya, membuat konflik pecah di dalam diri Kei begitu ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Namun setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Kei memberanikan diri untuk mulai berjalan mendekat.

Melihat sosok Kei yang seperti berjalan malu-malu mendekatinya, Wakatoshi memberi perintah, "Kemarilah, kubantu mengeringkan rambutmu."

Kei ragu, dan penasaran, "Kau sendiri? Sudah mandi?"

"Kupakai kamar mandi atas."

"Hmm..." Kei duduk dilantai, memberikan akses untuk Wakatoshi mengeringkan rambutnya.

Selesai dengan rambut Kei, tarikan kuat Wakatoshi membawa si kacamata naik ke sisi sofa di sebelahnya. Sebelum Kei berhasil menyuarakan protesnya, Wakatoshi duluan menyumpal mulutnya dengan ciuman, tidak berhenti sampai disana, Wakatoshi memperdalam ciumannya dibantu dengan tangan kiri yang menekan leher dan kepala bagian belakang Kei sementara tangan kanannya menahan pinggang yang lebih muda.

Mencoba membalas ciuman itu, Kei terperangah merasakan sang kekasih menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk membuka jalan lidahnya dalam mendominasi isi mulut si blonde. Kei dibuat sesak dan pusing akan kegiatan intim yang berkepanjangan itu.

Melepaskan mangsanya sementara, yang mata penuh gairah milik Ushijima Wakatoshi pertama kali tangkap adalah semu indah yang menghiasi bagian wajah, telinga dan leher Kei. Matanya terlihat sama lapar, tatapan kosong yang menginginkan lebih dan bibir yang memancarkan kilau unik karena basah sebagai hasil dari perbuatan Wakatoshi.

Seringai itu kembali muncul, dan Kei yakin bahwa ia akan ambruk jika bukan lengan yang lebih tua menahan kepala dan pinggangnya. Ia masih lemas dan terengah kehabisan nafas, kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya yang menjadi pengalaman langka dan aneh bagi Kei.

Wakatoshi tidak berniat menunggu jantung Kei tenang, setelah menyandarkan Tsukishima muda pada sandaran sofa, tangannya meraih tangan kanan Kei dan mengangkatnya selevel kepala. Menirukan gestur menggandeng, menahannya agar terbuka, Wakatoshi membawa tangan Kei dekat ke wajahnya, mencium punggung tangannya, naik ke ibu jari, jari telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis dan kelingkingnya.

Kei menyaksikan Wakatoshi mencium jari-jari tangannya seperti mengagungkannya. Diiringi detak jantung yang makin cepat dan hembusan nafas yang makin berat, hal itu diperparah dengan visual Wakatoshi yang menatapnya bagaikan elang yang hendak memangsa burung kecil bodoh yang melanggar teritorinya.

"Tanganmu masih sakit?"

Kei menggeleng lemah, menurut. Melepas tangan Kei perlahan, tangan lain sang mantan kapten Shiratorizawa ditaruhnya di sebelah kiri Kei, tepat di sebelah bahu kirinya mengurung sang blocker Karasuno.

"U-Ushijima- _san_..."

Wajahnya sangat dekat, hingga bau mint segar dari mulut sang _ace_ dapat tercium. Kei menatapnya lama dengan ekspresi menyerah, sementara Wakatoshi menatap langsung ke mata Kei dalam sampai meraih jiwanya.

Wakatoshi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Kei, berbisik;

"Lanjutkan?"

 ** _BYE ALL, SEE YA NEXT YEAR LOL_**


End file.
